V1.0.9
v1.0.9 BETA Toon Profile Panel * The T.P.P. has been completely overhauled! ** Toons can now earn and display backgrounds and nameplates on their T.P.P. ** Toontask and Cog disguise statuses are now displayed in the T.P.P. ** Added more in depth information regarding a Toon when they're online. Items Page * The Items page has been completely overhauled as well! ** Players can now switch between their backgrounds, nameplates, speedchat colors and clothing on the items page from anywhere in Toontown. Features * Added a search bar to the friends list. * Players can now choose the texture quality, especially useful for lower end computers. * Added Silly Saturday. ** Every Saturday, the events throughout the week will cycle on a bi-hourly basis! * Added Surplus Sunday. ** Every Sunday, Cog Boss rewards will be increased by 1, with the exception of the C.E.O., which receives a +2 fire bonus. * Added three new sidequests * Added "Skip Tutorial" button. ** You must have a Toon on the account before you can skip the Tutorial. * Increased the Speedchat+ box size allowing longer messages. * Added Sprint/walk keys. ** Press "Shift" to sprint, and "F6" to walk! *** These keys can be rebinded in the controls menu. * Added a new emote to the cattlelog, Taunt! Tweaks * Disable the "Nearby Pets" tab on the friends list when not in the estate. * The Shtickerbook has been consolidated a bit. ** Moved the code redemption page to the items page ** Moved the Gag training page to the Gags page * Edited the Tutorial to reflect the Shtickerbook changes. * Disabled the Shkraftbooking page ** This page will be reimplemented once all of the Shkraftbooking systems are ready, or whenever we have an event that uses materials. * Changed FPS meter styling to a look a little more toony. * Lowered friend limit to 100 toons ** Toons with over 100 friends will not lose their friends. * Acorn Avenue has been enveloped into the waterfall. ** The design of the street now reflects the cavernous interior of Acorn Falls. * Minigolf completion and miss sounds now include some of the new species sounds. Quality of Life * Rearranged some settings * Removed camera collisions on C.F.O. objects. ** This is especially useful for Toons that are stunning Goons. Their camera will no longer adjust against them! * Boss cog jumps now play at a consistent volume. * Changed the time limit of the diving game to 75 instead of 60 seconds. Optimization * Implemented a potential fix for memory leaks Experimental * Fixed and reimplemented the experimental multithreaded graphics option. ** This may net an increase in FPS for some computers, though it will result in a few graphical glitches. Bugfixes * Fixed levels in certain V.P./C.F.O. difficulty tiers * Players can no longer chose a resolution higher than their monitors resolution. * Fixed the scaling of the Sellbot HQ tunnel's sign leading to Daffodil Gardens. * Various Toontask fixes. * Fixed a bug where Toons could pick up treasures when they have completed a treasure quest. * Fixed a crash when opening the items page after receiving a nametag. * Fixed a bug where Toons couldn't open/close the book after the Tutorial. * Fixed an issue where Toontask Speedchat phrases didn't display correctly. * Fixed an issue where Toons couldn't delete friends. ** I guess this update isn't so friendly after all, eh? * Boss Cogs and Doodles now respect frame blending. * Fixed double Lure EXP bug. * Fixed some collision issues with the Ye Olde Toontowne gag shop. * Fixed some collision issues with the Ye Olde Toontowne dungeon door. * Fixed a white haloing effect around Toon eyes. * Fixed the street names on some of the advertisement billboards. * Fixed a district reset. * Fixed an issue where CGC and DA Office models would not unload